Hellcat Squadran: Legionare's Victory
This is a story written by Shadow32951. It involves the members of Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran helping their counterparts in the alternate universe they call the 'Imperi-verse' in the year 2033. Introduction IceBite, Ryan Ferran, Adriana, May, and other members of Hellcat Squadran's High Command were argueing over a suitable course of action to take against Flood Loyalist pushes into Coalition territory, when a wind and large blast of light filled the room, blasting them all against the walls. "What's happening!" yelled May. "Rift Storm!" IceBite yelled back. The light died down, but the portal still remained. before anyone could react, the body of HK-47 fell out, burned and charred. "What? Why did he come out?" Adriana said, getting up. Before anyone else could say anything, HK-47 began to talk. "Help us, please. He is getting closer to Earth. We will fall without help," the droid muttered, then deactivated for the last time. "What did he mean by 'We will fall'?" Ryan asked. "I don't know, but it didn't sound good," IceBite said, standing over the destroyed droid. Chapter 1: Rendevous with Yourself "So did we get anything from the droid's memory banks?" Ryan asked IceBite over his helmet comlink. "No, we didn't. Procede as planned," IceBite said fro the labs he and Tory were at, trying to find useful information from the memory banks of the broken droid. Ryan closed the comm channel and turned to his strike group. Spartan Team Maximus, Spartan Team Zodiac, and Adriana were sitting or standing around, waiting for the order to move. "Alright kids, let's move out" Ryan shouted, readjusting his Death's Hand helmet. He threw his SC-1066 on his back and grabbed his SC-160 and moved over to the still open portal. "Zack, you read me?" Ryan asked over his comlink. "Yep. Zeta Wing will be ready by the time you need us," he said from the armory a few doors down. Ryan nodded to himself and looked back at his force. "Everyone remember the plan?" Ryan said, knowing that they did. "Yep. Me, you, Raynor, and Lucius go in, followed by the rest of the team. We get ten minutes to clear the area, then Zack and the rest of Zeta come in with little brother and we try to figure this all out," Adriana explained. "Good to know you can remember orders, now let's see if you can follow them," Ryan said, his smirk hidden behind his helmet. Adriana didn't try at all to hide her surpise and anger at the statement, but said nothing. Samir came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, he loves to pick on people. It's a sign that he trusts someone," he said, calming her down. "Really?" "No, not really. But he does trust you enough to bring you in the first group, that's something," Samir said. "Can it. Team One, stack up," he yelled. Ryan and Raynor moved infront of the portal with Adriana and Lucius behind them. "Ready?" he asked to Raynor. He simply nodded and held a flashbang in his hand. "Ok then. 3, 2, 1, go!" Raynor threw the gernade into the portal, then both he and Ryan followed it in, chased by Adriana and Lucius. Ten seconds later, the last of Spartan Teams Maximus and Zodiac ran into the portal. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Stories